Elmo
|allies = Cookie Monster (formerly), Ludwig von Koopa (briefly) |minions = Pain and Panic (formerly), Senior Citi-Zombies |enemies = Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, Yoda, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Cookie Monster, Clone Troopers, Evil Minions |first appearance = Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie (cameo) The Red Terror |latest appearance = The Interrogation (mentioned)}} Elmo is the overarching antagonist in Super Mario Bros.. He serves as a major posthumous antagonist in the series and the secondary antagonist in Mario's Solo Adventure Movie until his death. He also serves as the titular main antagonist in the upcoming special Rise of Elmo. Biography ''Early Life'' Elmo was children's favorite popular character, but had been replaced by his arch-nemesis, Mario. His popularity was ruined, and Elmo became a dangerous criminal and a serial killer to kill his victims (including children) and hundreds of them as his revenge. In Mario's Solo Adventure Movie, the photo reveals that Elmo is really a baby decades before he became a popular character and a killer as a juvenile preteen. Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Elmo appears as a cameo with other characters before he became a villain. However, he isn't seen for the rest of the film. Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Elmo appears in the movie as the secondary antagonist. When Ludwig von Koopa visits Elmo and needs help to find mushrooms, he accepts and sends his two cowardly minions, Pain and Panic, to catch the mushrooms. Later on, Elmo views his picture of himself as a baby until Ludwig interrupts and tells him that he's about to leave to defeat Mario. When Ludwig leaves, Elmo goes to see his minions if they got mushrooms, but they clumsily failed. Elmo uses his experiments to become himself a scary monster. Later on, Elmo (with his unrevealed face) sees his minions and gives them the device to stop Mario and the gang from slaying the Ender Dragon and recovering the last mushroom. After the Ender Dragon is slain, Mario is feeling weird and has senses until Elmo (in his revealed scary physical appearance) ambushes and engages him into battle. Elmo overpowers Mario and is about to finish him off as a lion, but Baby Luigi defeats him with his full increased "Fus ro Dah", launching Elmo away. After the battle, Elmo loses his powers and becomes hallucinating to see the Cookie Monster with his cookies. When Elmo (being hungry) gets even closer and his hallucination wears off, the Cookie Monster reveals to be an Evil Minion who drags Elmo into his trap and mauls him alive. The more fitting end to a dangerous puppet. Super Mario Bros. Elmo appears in the series as a major antagonist. Elmo murdered the most of the innocents (including children he used to "love") offscreen and will have his revenge against his nemesis Mario for stealing his popularity. After his death, he has a descendant that looks exactly like him, and the descendant becomes a crime lord and wants to avenge Elmo by killing innocents for him, evening fighting Mario. Whenever the descendant appears, Elmo appears as a posthumous antagonist through the series. Before his death, Elmo appears as a main antagonist in two episodes from Season 2. The Red Terror Elmo first appears in this episode. Elmo kidnaps the babies and head back into the cave. Mario and Luigi follow him and then encounter Elmo keeping the babies hostage. Mario distracts Elmo while Luigi in stealth mode attacks him from above, allowing the babies to run. Elmo escapes to fight another day. Elmo's Revenge Elmo, being upset, sits with the Cookie Monster and have a ungrateful argument towards him about Mario, even revealing his true nature. Elmo makes a revenge plan, but the Cookie Monster foolishly denys him for their friendship. Elmo betrays and shoots the Cookie Monster (being injured) to the heart with his gun. At his lair, Elmo uses Creepers to destroy the defenses for his takeover. At Peach's Castle, Elmo storms and captures both the castle and Princess Peach as hostage. Luigi and DK investigate the crime and see Elmo at the keep. During the plan, Luigi and DK rampage and defeat Elmo who escapes again to fight another day. Rise of Elmo Elmo is set to appear in the upcoming special as the main antagonist. Trivia *Elmo was a popular character in ''Sesame Street, but had been ruined by Mario. *The scene is a reference to Ursula's transformation in the second movie. *Elmo is very similar to Hades, even has minions, Pain and Panic. *For having a far past tragedy, Elmo is pure evil just like Scar and Lotso. *The final battle between Simba and Scar is referred to The Lion King. *Elmo's death is referred to Captain Gutt. *Elmo is inspiring to Grandfather from Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Zero: **Their design **Their abilities. *Elmo has a descendant who wants to avenge him and becomes a dangerous crime lord like him that makes Elmo a posthumous villain. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Plushies Category:Preteens Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminals Category:Unique Characters Category:Kids Category:Revived Characters Category:Bosses Category:Adaptional Characters Category:Titular Characters Category:Immortals Category:Contradictory Category:Anthropomorphic Characters